Les enfants des héros (KH)
by Chacha folla
Summary: 10 Ans cela fait 10 ans que enfants et parent sont séparés. Aujourd'hui ils ont une chance de les retrouver dans une ville d'un autre monde où la magies et différentes plus puissantes plus dangereuse et où leurs enfants ont des pouvoirs et du talants venais découvrir mysterious la ville des fous
1. prolonge

Cela faisait bientôt, 23 ans que leurs périples étaient enfin finis, tout était rentrer dans l'ordre tout le monde était rentrer. Sora été revenu, il ne savait pas vraiment comment mais ce n'était pas le plus important, il allait bien et était avec ces amis c'était l'essentiel. Vanitas aussi, il avait attiré un jour sur les îles du destin, et avait décider de rester un peu avec son frère. Il ne voulait plus être dans l'ombre. La vie était alors paisible, l'amour qui était née chez certaines personnes, avait été révéler au plus grand soulagement de certains. Tout doucement, la vie reprenez son cours.

Mais c'était avant qu'il arrive, un homme, un inconnu, qui les envoya tous dans des mondes diffèrent, peu d'entre eux avaient été envoyer dans le même monde.

Ils avaient passé plusieurs années à essayer de se retrouver, mais été bloquer dans le monde où ils avaient été envoyer, étant obligé à se mêler aux habitants et à faire comme eux, sans keyblade.

Ils gardaient espoirs de tous se revoir, et pendant ce temps d'autre personne été rentrer dans leurs cœurs et avaient maintenant une place des plus importantes.

Le temps passa, s'en que personne ne puisse se retrouver, et maintenant, il y avait d'autres personnes qui compter plus que tout.

Mais ce temps fut de courte durée, un jour, des hommes venus d'un monde inconnue accompagner, d'un homme en manteau noir, débarquèrent et prirent ces nouvelles personnes importantes pour nos héros, certains perdirent la vie. Et depuis se jours, ils ne cessent de chercher ce qui leur a été arracher. C'est ainsi que 10 ans passèrent sans que personnes ne trouves le moindre indice ni n'arrive à se retrouver après tant d'années de séparations.

L'espoir se perdait peut à peu, il suffit d'un étrange rêve pour que la lueur se rallume. Un rêve montrant un endroit inconnu, et de jeunes personnes... Des personnes toutes droits sortis du passer et vivante.

Ils reprirent les rechercher avec plus d'acharnement, et c'est comme ça qu'un jour, ils tombèrent sur une tour qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis très longtemps. La tour d'un vieux sorcier été venu apporter la réponse qu'ils cherchaient depuis si longtemps.

C'est aussi ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent après près de 23 ans de séparation. Le temps avait passé et pourtant, ils n'avaient pas tellement changé, un peu plus responsable peut être. Responsable de la famille qu'ils avaient fondé et qui avait volé en éclats.

Ils avaient été tous dans le même monde, un monde où la magie et omniprésente, et eux-mêmes en posséder, différentes, et plus puissante que ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu. La magie était une énergie vitale pour ce monde et ce qui en posséder. Un monde quelque peu étrange.

Quand nos héros se revirent après tant d'années de séparation, ils étaient heureux de savoir que tous allé bien. Même Vanitas avait pris des nouvelles de tout le monde. Mais ils étaient quand même préoccupés par ceux qu'ils n'avaient pas vu. Ils furent tous surpris quand ils surent que tout le monde avait fonder trouver une personne chère à leurs cœurs et avait fonder une famille, et ils furent aussi surpris en comprenant qu'ils avaient tous fait un rêve smillèrent et que leurs enfants les attendaient tous dans la même ville.

Une nouvelle aventure aller alors commençais.

Quelques parts dans un autre monde à Mystèrious

Le soleil été déjà lever quand la plupart des occupants de la maison s'étaient rejoins pour partir. Ils se connaissaient tous plus ou moins depuis 10 ans, ils s'étaient rencontrés dans un même foyer, et avait pris la route ensemble, quand le plus âgé fut accepter dans cette ville, dites la plus mystérieuse. Ils s'apprécier tous, se chamaillent comme des frères et sœurs, se protègent les uns des autres. Ils étaient à eux seuls une grande famille. Famille, tous en avaient une, mais ils avaient été enlever par cette maudite organisation à la con, comme disait un de ces enfants. 10 ans qu'ils n'avaient pas vu leurs parents, qui ne pouvait pas les rejoindre, et voilà qu'ils les avaient vu en rêve.

« -Est-ce que cela veut dire que l'on va bientôt les revoir ? avait demander l'une des plus jeunes filles

-Je l'espère de tout cœur. Répondit un des garçons

-Oui, mais il vaudrait mieux que l'on n'y alla si on ne veut pas que l'on vienne nous chercher par la peau des fesses, ou comme des sacs à patate. Dit une jeune femme

-Pas faux. Dit le jeune homme

-Et puis, ils peuvent arriver aujourd'hui comme dans six mois. Dit la jeune femme »

La jeune fille soupira avant de donner raison à la jeune femme, et de penser que cette semaine aller être très longue.

« -A la fin de cette semaine, je dors pendant trois jours d'affiler. Dit un jeune homme »

La jeune fille rit, et tous partirent vaguer à différentes occupation.

Parent

Enfant

Eraqus

Asajiro (grand frère)

Eriqua (petite sœur)

Xehanort

Yukio

Vanitas

Hiroshi

Terra

Tatiana

Aqua

Katsuo

Ventus

Aira

Sora+Kairi

Akako

Riku

Yuii

Roxas

Léa

Axel

Roxane

Isa

Kintaro

Ienzo

Kakei et Christa (faux jumeaux)

Demyx ou Myde

Kaede et Tatsuya (faux jumeaux)

Luxu

Sayuri (grande sœur)

Asaki (petit frère)

Ira

Kazuki

Aced

Ken

Invi

Trixi

Gula

Laki

Ava

Ryo

Ephemer

Okuni

Skuld

Taro

Brain

Tamiko

Lariam

Akimi

Strelitzia

Hirochi

Maître des maître

Haru


	2. Chapitre 1 Les gardiens

Chapitre un : Les Gardiens

Ils étaient tous dans la tour Mystérieuse du vieux maitre Yen Sid. Ils étaient légèrement serrés, mais ce n'était pas grave, le roi Mickey, Donald et Dingo été présent eux aussi et écouter avec attention l'étrange jeune homme qui allaient les amener à Mystèrious, la où était leurs enfants.

Le jeune homme s'appeler Carl, il avait l'air d'avoir un peu plus de 20 ans, brun les cheveux légèrement longs et en désordre, les yeux verts, la peau un peu mate, un nez discret et de fine lèvre. Il était grand, et portait un étrange t-shirts gris clair et blanc avec des yeux et des moustaches noirs. Un short beige ainsi que des baskets rouge vif.

« -Bon, comme je l'ai dit avant que vous n'arriviez, je suis un gardien, les gardiens sont…Bah les gardiens des mondes, en gros on intervient pour empêcher des désastres, des tueries, enfin bref quand il y a besoin quoi. On est on va dire une police des mondes.

-Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas intervenu dans notre monde alors ? On aurait bien eu besoin d'un coup de main ! dit Donald énerver »

Carl le regarder comme s'il venait de poser une question idiote.

« -Pourquoi on n'est pas intervenu ? Déjà vous vous en sortez très bien tout seul et on avait d'autre monde à sauver, vous avez une idée de combien de monde il existe ?

-Une trentaine ? demanda Lea sûr de lui

-Dans votre monde peut être, sinon il en existe des milliards et des milliards il y aurait plus de monde que d'étoile dans le ciel.

-C'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup. Dit Donald

-Ouais et croyais moi ces pas tous les jours pratiques. Bon sinon, je ne sais pas pourquoi on arrive que maintenant pour vous ramenez auprès de vos enfants, et je suis désoler que ça ait pris autant de temps, vraiment. »

Carl se tue un temps, le temps que tout le monde sorte de ces penser, ce fut Sora qui parla le premier.

« -Comment on y va là-bas ?! »

Carl sourit, vraiment ce gars lui faisait penser à une certaine brunette.

« -Par un portail que j'aurais créé, vous me suivez jusqu'au QG des gardiens et de là-bas on fera surement des groupes pour rejoindre tout vos enfants, vu que cette semaine risque d'être longue pour eux, on ne peut pas les faire venir. Et je ne dirais rien de plus, vous verrez bien.

En revanche avant que j'oublie. Vous risquez aussi de croisait, vous allez surement croiser des personnes venant des mondes de Final Fantasy.

-Qui ? demanda Roxas

-Des personnes du genre, humm…Zack Fair, Sephiroth, Cloud Strif, Tifa, Aeris, Yuffi, Squall ou Leon comme vous voulez, Aron et je crois que c'est tout.

-Ils sont aussi à Mystèrious ? demanda Sora

-Pas pour l'instant je crois, mais eux aussi ont eu des enfants, qui sont à Mystèrious à cause de leur pouvoir. Oui eu aussi on des pouvoirs magiques comme vos enfants. A moins que vous l'ignoriez ? »

Carl observa les visages de chaque personne, certains semblait être au courant, d'autre non. Mais cela ne changer pas la détermination qu'il lisait dans ces yeux.

_« -J'aimerais tant voire plus de personnes avoir cette détermination… »_

« -De tout manière cela ne change rien. »

C'était Isa qui avait pris la parole tout le monde le regarda, il continua

« -Ce sont nos enfants, ils nous on était arraché, alors, arrêtons de parler et allons là-bas. »

Carl le regarder, il avait parfaitement raison. Eux aussi voulait les revoir, même si pour certains il fallait d'abord gratter une jolie couche d'indifférence et de je m'en foutisme.

« -Avant d'y aller il va falloir que je vous dise deux trois trucs… »

Carl fut interrompu par des coups à la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, aux cheveux blonds couper en un carrer plongeant d'étrange yeux rose, l'air un peu contrarier, un t-shirt blanc avec un emblème rouge, un short qui lui arriver aux genoux et des basket grise avec des points noirs, derrière elle se trouver deux autres personnes, qui n'était nul autre que Eraqus et Xehanort.

Des hoquets de surprises se firent entendre et certain firent apparaitre leurs keyblade.

« -Ranger vos clef géante toute de suite ! Dit la jeune femme un peu énerver »

Ceux qui les avait fait apparaitre les baissèrent.

« -Faut qu'on les amenés à Mystèrious eux aussi. Dit la jeune femme en désignent les deux maitres

-Et pour qu'elle raison ?

-Et bien mon cher Carl je présente le père de notre cher Eriqua et de notre cher Asajiro

-Sérieux ?! dit Carl surpris »

Tous le regardèrent, mise à part les trois disciples du maitre qui connaissait Eriqua et Asajiro mais n'était pas au courant qu'il était leur père.

« - Maître, vous le saviez ? demanda Aqua

-Oui

-Pourquoi vous ne leur avait pas dit ? Demanda Ventus

\- Je ne pouvais pas, Asajiro avait déjà 2 ans et Eriqua quelques jours à peine quand je l'ais ai recueillie, et ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris qui il était, quand Asajiro m'avait enfin accordé sa confiance, mais le mal été déjà fait j'aurais dû savoir qui ils étaient à la seconde où je l'ais ai vu. »

Il se tue plonger dans ces souvenirs de ces deux enfants non trois recueillis ce jour où la pluie avait décider de crier sa colère. Ces enfants gelés et dont le plus vieux essayer de réchauffer et de rassurer les deux plus jeunes, dont un bébé, le troisième enfant avait un an tout au plus. Ils étaient tous les trois blottis les uns contre les autres. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser ici, il allait mourir, si Yukio lui avait fait confiance tout de suite Asajiro lui était sur ses gardes, gardant la main de Yukio dans la sienne et le bébé sa petite sœur Eriqua. Il avait quand même accepté que le maître les conduise à la contrait du départ. Il était à peine arrivé qu'Asajiro s'était écrouler de fatigue. Les jours d'après il s'était occuper des trois enfants qui étaient tous les trois malades. A cette époque Terra et Aqua étaient déjà là et était encore jeune, ils l'avaient aidé à s'occuper des trois enfants malades, et étaient tous tomber sous le charme de Eriqua, même si Terra ne le montrer pas au début. Asajiro avait du mal à leur faire pleinement confiance. Surtout envers le maître, peut-être s'avait-il, qu'il était leur père. Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard qu'il le sut. En repensant à Yukio, Eraqus regarda Xehanort

« -Tu le savais pour Yukio, n'est-ce pas ?

-Que ces mon fils bien sûr, pour qui me prend tu ? »

Tout le monde fut surpris d'apprendre que Xehanort avait un fils.

« -Excuser moi, mais qui sont Yukio, Eriqua et Asajiro ? demanda Kairi

\- Se sont des jeunes porteurs que j'entraînais avant tout ça, ils étaient spéciaux, c'est comme si, il y avait une puissance endormie en eux.

-Leurs magies. Dit Carl

-En parlant d'endormie j'en connais un qui aurais bien voulu dormir et être tranquille, mais vu se que l'on vient d'apprendre ces foutue. Dit la jeune femme en riant

-Puisque ces toi qui en parla ma cher Rosa, ces toi qui le préviens.

-Si tu veux.

-Mais évite de lui dire, genre, Eh Yukio, il va aussi avoir ton père qui va débarquer à Mystèrious.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce serais trop franc

-Et tu lui dirais comment toi ?

-eh bien, euh…(soupire) bon ok dis-lui ce que tu veux.

-Merci, (rire)

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Tu te souviens quand il avait demandé si s'était possible qu'il soit tranquille rien un jour.

-Oui et que Eriqua lui avait dit « Jamais ». dit Carl en riant

-Et après quand il y a Yuii qui lui a proposer pour être tranquille de l'enfer dans un cercueil de glace. C'était hilarant.

-Ouiii, et que Yukio avait gentiment décliner sa proposition. »

Les deux gardiens se tenait les coter tellement ils riaient, tout le monde les regarder, en se demandant quand ils partaient et ne comprenait pas vraiment se qu'ils s'étaient raconter. Yen Sid se racla la gorge et les deux gardiens s'arrêtèrent de rire.

« -Excusez-nous, je suis Rosa une gardienne des mondes et sa coéquipière. Dit la jeune femme

-Bon, comme je l'ai dit tout à leur nous allons traversait un portail en direction de Mystèrious, vous nous suivez jusqu'au QG et après cela reste une question de temps avant que vous les revoyais tous. Expliqua Carl

-Donc suivez nous et c'est tout n'aller pas visiter la ville sans quelqu'un qui la connait. Dit Rosa avec un regard sévère

-C'est bon on à compris. Maintenant allons y. dit Lea énerver. »

Les deux gardiens pouffèrent de rire et Rosa dit à voix basse « je comprends mieux son tempérament de feu » puis Carl fit apparaitre un portail, Rosa passa suivit par les héros, ils saluèrent Yen Sid qui resta la et qui murmura :

« -Que votre cœur soit la clef qui vous guide »

Quand tout le monde fut passé Carl traversa le portail à son tour. Touts les nouveaux arrivant regarder étonner la ville, enfin l'île gigantesque sur laquelle il se trouver. Les deux gardiens se rapprochèrent et dirent en montrant la ville :

« -Bienvenue à Mystèrious ! »


	3. Chapitre 2: Mysterious

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous et à toute voilà un nouveau chapitre, les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, ils viennent de la licence Kingdom Hearts, seuls les enfants et le monde de mystèrious vienne de moi.

Je ferais un chapitre qui dit qui est qui pour les enfants, car j'en ai oublier, et mon tableau n'est pas bien passer, et j'en ai encore inventer =,

Sur ceux bonne lecture

Chapitre deux : Mystèrious et l'histoire d'Aqua

Tous regardaient cette ville, cela aurait peut-être une ville des plus normal, mais quelque chose la rendait différentes, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère, peut être la magie ou tout autre chose. Les bâtiments étaient tous construit de façons différentes. L'un était fait de sorte de bulle empiler les unes sur les autres, et chaque bulle étaient de couleurs différentes, un autre bâtiment ressemblait à une lampe, un autre était à moitié enfoncer dans la terre, un autre surplomber la terre. C'est comme si tout était possible. Plus ils avançaient vers le QG des gardiens, plus les héros remarquèrent l'agitation de toute la ville. Une sorte de fêtes se préparer et elle risquer de durer une semaine.

Des scènes étaient montées dans certains coins de la ville, des essayes de son se faisait entendre. Les héros passèrent par le port, et regarder l'horizon qui s'offrait à eux, l'eau éclairait par un soleil de début d'été, brillait de mille feux, aux loin des sirènes s'amuser avec des dauphins, baleines et d'autres poissons qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Il y avait d'autre créature avec les sirènes, mais de loin ils ne savaient pas ce que cela pourrait être.

Ils reprirent leur marche quand soudain une personne passa entre eux, cette personne portait deux grandes ailles noires et fut suivit par une personne sur un ballait qui voler, les deux personnes montèrent plus haut et devinrent vite des points noirs.

Les deux gardiens menaient le groupe et discutaient entre eux, de ce fait ils ne virent pas certains partirent dans différentes directions, ce qui arriva finit par arriver, arriver au QG, ils ne restaient plus que quatre personnes. Aqua, Ventus, Vanitas et Terra. Les deux gardiens se regardaient dépiter, ils ne pouvaient sans vouloirs un peu qu'a eux même, sachants le caractère de certains, il était évidant que la plupart aller chercher par eux même.

« -Vous avez de la chance. Dit Rika une gardienne

-De la chance ? dirent les deux gardiens

-Oui, Gareki et occuper avec Karilla et Katsuo donc vous avez le temps de partir en vitesse.

-Mais on ne va pas laisser Katsuo rattraper notre bêtise. Dit Rosa

-Envoyer un message à tout le monde pour les prévenir. Dit Rika en haussant les épaules »

Carl et Rosa se regardaient, envoyer un message à tout le monde et s'occuper des autres affaires en cours ou se faire passer un méga savon par Gareki…

« -Au faite, il y a aussi les FF qui ont débarqué en ville. Dit Rika

-Tous les FF ? demanda Carl

-Non seulement le 7,8,10,13 et 15, enfin se qu'on avait prévue et heureusement, je n'ai pas envie de me casser encore plus la tête avec leurs histoires, celle du 7, 8 et 15 vers la fin m'ont perdu.

-Pourtant ces simples à comprendre. Dit Rosa

-Ouais, si tu le dis, c'est vrai aussi que je ne m'intéresse pas vraiment à ça aussi…Bon j'y retourne, au faite Carl, la prochaine fois que ton père veut tuer celui de Gabrielle qu'il le face dans leur monde et pas ici, on en a pour je ne sais pas combien de loturi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont repartis, de tout manière ont a choisi de rester ici alors ils n'avaient plus rien à faire, d'autant plus que Sophia risquer de faire un meurtre s'il restait.

-Elle déteste à ce point son père ? demanda Rika

-Oui, et je ne peux pas dire malheureusement, surtout que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est condamnée à rester en fauteuil toute sa vie. La technologie et la médecine au beau être avancées il y a des chausses qui vont qui ne peut pas se soigner.

-Oui, malheureusement. Dit Rika la mine sombre. Bon la j'y vais vraiment. A tout à leurs »

Une fois Rika partis les deux gardiens se regardent, et chuchotèrent entre eux, puis ils se retournèrent vers les quatre personnes légèrement impatientes.

« -Bon vous rester, ici, et vous ne bougez pas, dès que Gareki aura fini avec Katsuo, il viendra et fera se qui est à faire, nous on va envoyer un message à tout le monde pour prévenir que vous êtes ici et que des personnes de leur monde se ballade en ville. Dit Carl

-Nous on est obliger de retourner travailler, déjà que quand Gareki va apprendre qu'on a perdu pratiquement tout le monde…Il ne va pas apprécier. Dit Rosa désespérer

-Vous pouvez attendre que le boss aille fini avec Katsuo ? demanda Carl

-D'accord mais ça va prendre combien de temps tout ça ? demande énerver Vanitas

-Le temps qu'il faudra ! répondit Rosa

-Et d'ailleurs c'est qui Katsuo ? demanda Vanitas

-Ces mon fils…N'est ce pas…dit Aqua la voix légèrement tremblante

-Oui, c'est bien lui. Dit Rosa calmement

-On va attendre alors. Dit Ventus en s'asseyent sur une des chaises du couloirs où ils étaient. »

Les deux gardiens partirent dans des directions opposer, personne n'osa parler, Aqua été dans ces penser, est ce qu'elle arriverait à reconnaître son fils après 10 ans de séparation ?

Ventus et Terra regardèrent leur ami, ils ne savaient pas quoi lui dirent, étonnamment ce fut Vanitas qui brisa le silence.

« -Si tu veux tu peux nous dire se qui ces passer, enfin si tu as envie, ça pourrait te faire du bien…Enfin bref…Oublie.

-C'est gentil Vanitas…Tu as raison, cela ne pourra me faire que tu bien. Quand nous avons était séparer il y a 23 ans, j'ai atterri dans un monde moderne, j'ai atterri dans un skeat parck, je ne savais pas se que c'était avant que quelqu'un ne me l'explique, j'avais essayé de repartir, mais aucun portail ne voulait s'ouvrir alors j'ai décider d'aller explorer se monde. Et la première chose que j'ai réussi à faire ces rentrer dans quelqu'un…C'était un jeune homme, il sait tout de suite excuser et est partie, j'ai continué ma route et se n'est que plus tard que j'ai remarqué que mon porte money avait disparu, le jeune homme que j'avais rencontré me l'avais pris…

XXX

Aqua se souvient qu'a se moment, cela l'avait beaucoup énervé. Elle sursauta quand quelqu'un lui tapa l'épaule et envoya du droit dans la personne, c'était un autre jeune homme qui se pris le point et tomba, il massa sa joue.

« -Aïe Aïe Aïe. Vous avez un sacre crochet, et vous êtes dure à rattraper, cela vous appartient je crois. Avait dit le jeune homme en lui rendant son porte money. »

Aqua fut plus que surprise.

« -Faite attention, généralement les pique Pocket ne jette pas leur trouvaille comme cela, j'espère qu'il y a tout. »

Aqua regarda, il ne manquer rien. Elle reporta son regard sur l'inconnue.

Il était brun, les cheveux en bataille, il portait des lunettes noir et avait les yeux châtain, il continuer à sourire, il ria même.

« -Eh bien, vous n'êtes pas très causante, vous n'êtes pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aqua acquiesça ce qui fait redoubler le rire du jeune homme. Aqua le dévisagea.

« -Désoler, est-ce que cela vous dit de voire la ville, je peux vous la faire visiter, si vous voulez ? Au faites-moi ces Guillaume.

-Aqua

-Donc vous savez parler.

-Oui et j'accepte votre proposition.

-Alors, gente demoiselle, suivez-moi »

XXX

« -Guillaume me fit visiter la ville, et je me rendis vite compte que ce monde n'utiliser pas la même money que nous, j'étais donc sans moyens de payer quoi que se soit. Guillaume n'avait gentiment proposé de m'héberger, mais je refusai et le quitta en espérant le revoir un jour, j'ai trouvé un refuge dehors, et le lendemain, je me suis mit en quête d'un petit travail tout en essayant de partir de se monde. Sans réussite, j'avais toujours mes pouvoirs et ma keyblade mais impossible de créer le moindre portail. Comme tous les autres je suppose, j'étais coinser dans se monde. J'ai alors décider de me renseigner sur ce monde, son histoire, grâce au travail que j'ai trouvé dans une école, un lycée, j'étais ce qu'on appelle une pionne, je surveillais les élèves. J'ai peu récolté un peu d'argent et m'inscrire dans la bibliothèque de la ville, ces là-bas que j'ai recroisé Guillaume, il travaillait là-bas, il a été aussi surpris que moi de nous revoir. J'ai voulu le remercier de m'avoir fait visiter la ville je lui ais proposer d'aller boire un vers. On sait retrouver après son travail en un petit bar et nous avons passer la soirée à parler de nous. Je ne lui ais pas dit que je venais d'un autre monde. Nous sommes restées en contact après, on se voilait de temps en temps, à cause de mon travail j'ai dû m'acheter un téléphone portable, mais grâce à cela nous avons put échanger par message. Plus le temps passer, plus je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais aussi impatiente de pourvoir lui parler, de le voir, de penser tout en réalité se sont les lycéennes que je surveillais à l'interna qui m'ont fait prendre conscience de mes sentiments.

XXX

Aqua surveillé l'étude, mais ces penses été ailleurs, vers Guillaume, cela l'énerve un peu elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi, elle pensait à lui encore, elle soupira encore une fois.

Les internes qui été à l'étude voyait bien que leur pionne préférer, même s'ils ne le diront jamais, était complètement ailleurs.

« -Quelque chose ne vas pas mademoiselle Aqua ? avait demander une étudiante

-Si, si tout va bien, retourner à votre travail.

-Mais cela se voit qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas. Dit une autre étudiante

-Un jeune homme peut-être ? demanda une troisième étudiante

-Quoi ? Comment ? Cela ne vous regarde pas les filles. »

Les jeunes filles se regardaient et rirent, la première étudiante lui demanda :

« -Alors qu'est ce qui se passe, tu es amoureuse d'un homme mais il ne te considère que comme une ami ?

-Ou alors il a déjà une copine ? demanda la deuxième étudiante

-Tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais ? demanda troisième étudiante

-Non et je ne suis pas amoureuse de Guillaume ! Avait dit Aqua

-Donc il s'appelle Guillaume. Dit la deuxième étudiante

-Tu es sûre de ne pas être amoureuse ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens envers lui ? demanda la troisième étudiante

-Tu peux tout nous dire Aqua. Dit la première étudiante

-Merci les filles, mais Guillaumes et juste un ami, ces vrai qu'il est mignon, et gentille, qu'il me fait beaucoup rire et ais passionnant quand il parle de livre, que je suis impatiente de parler avec lui, de le voir, que je pense presque tout le temps à lui, que quand je le vois mon cœur bats beaucoup plus vite et que quand je pense à lui j'ai des sortes de papillon dans le ventre, c'est tout… »

Aqua s'arrêta, elle venait de comprendre que oui, elle était amoureuse de Guillaume, mais lui est ce qu'il l'était ?

Les Lycéennes lui conseillèrent de lui dire, mais à chaque fois que Aqua essaya de lui dire, les mots rester coincer dans sa gorge. Cela faisait un an qu'elle était dans ce monde et noël se présenta, Guillaume l'avait invité à le passer avec lui et quelque uns de ces amis. Elle était arrivée un peu en retard, elle avait ordonné ces cheveux qui avait bien pousser, et avais mis une robe blanche avec une ceinture bleu foncer, ainsi que des petites bottine. Guillaume resta quelques minutes sans voix, et la fit entrer. Elle était la première apparemment.

« -Désoler j'ai oublie de te prévenir tout le monde à annuler sauf toi…Je suis désoler tu aurais peut-être souhaité fêtes Noël avec ta famille.

-Ne tant fait pas ce n'est pas grâce et puis, je ne peux plus revoir ma famille. Dit-elle tristement »

Guillaume ne dit rien, il sentait qu'il venait de faire une erreur, mais il devait lui dire. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« -Tu sais normalement c'est une fêtes joyeuse, donc interdiction d'être triste. »

Aqua pouffa et s'assied sur la chaise que Guillaume lui présenta. Ils passèrent une soirée magique, puis minuit sonna, et Guillaume lui présenta un petit paquet.

« -Ce n'est trop fois rien, mais cela me fait plaisir. Dit-il »

Aqua pris le paquet et après un regard à Guillaume l'ouvrit, il s'agissait d'un pendentif qui représenter une sorte de larmes d'eau bleu clair.

« -Il est magnifique…dit Aqua »

Elle mit le pendentif, et le regarda encore un peu

« -Il te va à ravir » Dit Guillaume en la regardant attendris.

Aqua prit elle aussi un paquet et lui tendis. Guillaume sourit et l'ouvrit il s'agissait d'un livre, l'un des premiers exemplaires de son livre préfères. Guillaume eu le souffle couper.

« -Aqua, ces génial, comment tu as fait pour le trouver ?

-J'ai eu de la chance. »

Guillaume le regarda, cette jeune femme qui en le rencontrant lui avait mis une jolie droite.

XXX

« -Ce soir-là, on sait tous les deux avouer nos sentiments, sous une feuille de gui… »

Aqua arrêta son récit, les souvenirs remonter en elle. De beau et tendre souvenirs.

« -Après cela, nous avons été ensemble et on a vite habiter ensemble, nous ne nous marions pas, je n'avais pas les papiers qu'il fallait et je ne lui ai jamais dis que d'où je venais vraiment, il ne me l'as jamais demander d'ailleurs, nous étions heureux tous les deux, après quelque temps j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'étais complètement paniquer, quand je l'ai dit à Guillaume il a été fou de joie, cela m'a vraiment rassurer, je reconnais que j'étais loin d'être facile à cette époque, mes hormones me monter à la tête, mais neuf mois après, Katsuo et né et ça à été le plus beau jour de ma vie. Avec lui et Guillaume tout était parfais, je suis devenu professeur entre temps. 10 ans ont passé comme cela, sans vrai problèmes, que de la joie, sauf…Sauf ce soir-là…

Ont rentrer d'une sortie, quand un homme et apparue, je ne le connaissais pas mais je sentais qu'il ne nous voulait pas du bien, je me mis sur mes gardes, mais tout se passa vite. Il avait compris que je ne me laisserais pas faire, il sortit alors une épée et moi ma keyblade, Guillaume compris qu'il se passait quelque chose, il prit Katsuo et ils se mirent à l'abris. Je commençai à combattre cet homme, mais il avait largement le dessus. Il profita d'un moment de faiblesse pour passer et il alla où s'était cacher Guillaume et Katsuo. Je courais pour les rejoindre, mais j'arriva trop tard, l'homme avais voulu prendre Katsuo mais Guillaume s'était mis sur son chemin et… Il le transperça de son épée…

Tout ces passer si vite, je n'ai rien peut faire, il s'est écrouler au sol et n'a plus bouger, j'étais pétrifier, mais j'ai vite repris contenance et attaquer de front l'homme, mais je me suis heurtait à un mur, un mur d'eau, toute l'eau de la fontaine d'a cote faisait un mur entre moi, l'homme et Katsuo. Mais l'homme, réduisit le mur d'un mouvement de la main, puis il prit Katsuo et créa un portail, au moment ou ils allaient le traversait, l'eau a de nouveau jaillis et à propulser l'homme loin et a fait tomber Katsuo à travers le portail, qui sais refermer tout de suite après. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Guillaume été mort et Katsuo avait disparu, je me suis lancé à la recherche de cet homme mais il avait aussi disparu, depuis ce jour je le chercher lui et Katsuo. »

Aqua s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux, Ventus et Terra virent l'enlacer, Vanitas lui mit sa main sur son épaule, il n'aimait pas les câlins, sauf avec deux personnes. Aqua se lassa aller, elle avait fait son deuil mais cela faisait toujours mal. Soudain un crie les firent sortirent de leur étreinte.

« -ET QUE JE NE VOUS REVOIS PLUS PENDANT 4 SEMAINES ! »

Une porta claqua puis un rire se fit entendre, suivit d'un autre.

« -Et bien, le boss et de mauvais poil aujourd'hui. Dit une voix féminine

-En même temps on la chercher un peu…dit une voix masculine

-Pas faux, qu'est ce que tu conte faire de ces vacances forcer ? demanda la voix féminine »

Les voix se rapprocher de là ou se trouver nos quatre voyageur.

« -Hum…Déjà tirait au claire cette histoire qui dit que nos parents sont ici, et me reposer aussi. Et toi ?

-La même chose, je suppose.

-Tes parents sont aussi ici ?

-Mon père oui. Et je te donne en mille ces Vincent Valentaine…

-Waouh…Et toi qui disait que c'était juste une coïncidence si tu t'appeler Valentaine… »la voix masculine en riant.

Les deux personnes entrèrent dans le champs de vision de nos voyageur, il y avait une jeune femme et un jeune homme.

La jeune femme était grande et avait de long cheveux noir lisse, une légère chemise rouge, un short qui lui arriver aux genoux et des sandale à talon noir. Elle était gracieuse.

Le jeune homme était aussi grand qu'elle, les cheveux en bataille bleu, et les yeux châtain, il souriait à la jeune femme. Il portait un t-shirt bleu avait un blason marquer « poudelard » ainsi que d'autre inscription, un short gris, et des baskets noir.

« - Oui je sais, mais avec toute ces histoires de monde parallèle et tout se que je sais ces que je venais de FF7 mais c'est une monde comme les autres, peuples…Comment je pouvais savoir que j'étais la fille d'un pseudo Vampire ? »

Le jeune homme riait encore plus, la jeune femme soupira et leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

« -Décidément, tu ne changes pas

-Toi non plus.

-On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne mon chère…

-J'oubliais. Dit une voix »

Un homme arriva.

« -Katsuo, je te présente ta mère et ces amis, Terra, Ventus et Vanitas. Carl et Rosa les ont amenées ici et ont perdu tous les autres, je ne sais pas comment et je ne veux pas le savoir. Tout le monde de ton monde on était prévenus, enfin bref, trouve tout le monde, faite de joli retrouvaille en famille et puis voilà.

Karilla toi tu es au courant pour FF7, donc je n'ai rien à ajouter. Une dernière chose avant de partir…

BORDEL SORTER ENSEMBLE, SA SE VOIS A UN MILLION DE KILOMETRE QUE VOUS ETES AMOUR, BORDEL DE Q !

Sur ceux bonne vacances ! »

Puis l'homme partie, les deux jeunes gens ne parlait plus.

« -Mais comment ils sont faits pour perdre pratiquement tout le monde ? On nage en plein délire là !

-Je rêve ou notre boss viens de dire que l'on ait amoureux l'un de l'autre ? »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, puis tous les deux devinrent aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Et détournaient le regard.

« -Je…euh…dois aller voir Carl pour…Un truc…Tu m'attend avant de partir…d'ac ?

-O…O…Ok…J'ai un…Papier que je…dois…signer…et je reviens »

En plus d'être rouge pivois, les deux jeunes gens gesticulais de manière ridicule, et partirent chacun de leur coter. Rosa qui avait observé la scène de loin dit de manière exaspérer :

« -Ils sont irrécupérable ces deux-là. »

Katsuo et Karilla revirent tous les deux en même temps.

« -Bon, on commence par quoi ? demanda Karilla une fois dehors. Elle se tourna vers les quatre porteur de keyblade.

-Euh par contre, vous restez avec nous, s'il vous plaît. Demanda-t-elle

-Pas de problème. Dit Aqua.

-On va à la place de l'ange. Dit Katsuo en soupirant

-Un problème ? demanda Karilla

-Non juste, Tatiana qui sais encore fait embarquer dans une histoire et qui es coincer à la place de l'ange...

-Je ne sais pas si je dois rire ou être dépiter ? dit Karilla

-Les deux. Répondit Katsuo en riant

-En avant pour la place de l'ange…Au fêtes, vous savez de qui Tatiana et la fille ? demanda Karilla en se tournant vers les porteurs de keyblade. »

Il eu un petit silence, ou pendant ce temps, Ventus regarda Vanitas qui le regarder, et Aqua observa les deux, avant de regarder Terra qui regardait le sol et ne disait rien.

« -ça vas Terra ? demanda Aqua

-C'est ma fille…Tatiana est ma fille. Dit Terra en relevant la tête vers les deux gardiens

-D'accord, donc allons '-y Alonso ! dit Karilla en levant le point

-Et sa ces la réplique de Tatiana. Dit en riant Katsuo

-Non ces celle du…10ème doctor. »

Katsuo leva les yeux au ciel et vit un oiseau qui le regarda avant de prendre son envol.

« -Un problème Katsuo ? demanda Karilla

-Aucun…Juste un drôle d'oiseau dans les parages. »

Karilla hocha le tête et ils se mirent, enfin, en route.

Voilà voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Au prochain nous rencontrerons un certain Yukio avec ces amis Eriqua et Asajiro… Si mon ordi ne m'a pas lâché qu'ici là. N'hésiter pas à dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. Merci


	4. Chapitre 3: Taland et drôle d'oiseau

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous et à toute voilà un nouveau chapitre, les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, ils viennent de la licence Kingdom Hearts, seuls les enfants et le monde de mystèrious vienne de moi.

Chapitre trois : Talent et drôle d'oiseau

Près du port Ouest de Mystèrious, un jeune homme était assis sur un pont d'amarrage, les légères brise soulevaient ces cheveux argentes, il regarda sur son téléphone le dernier message qu'il avait reçus, puis il l'éteignit en soupirant. Son regard se porta sur l'horizon qui s'étendes à perte de vue.

« -Qu'est ce que je vais faire quant il me fera face ? » se demanda le jeune homme

Cette question reste sans réponse, qu'aller-t-il faire quand il serait là ? Parler comme si de rien n'était ? Faire comme s'il ne savait rien et ne voulait rien savoir ? Après tout la seule fois ou il l'avait vu, sa vie avait presque faillit prendre fin, au lieu de cela elle a complètement changé. Mais il apprécie ce changement.

Derrière lui, tout le monde s'agitait, il fut alors appelé, par une personne. Il haussa les épaules et se dit qu'il verra bien le moment venu.

Plus loin le « Drôle d'oiseau » qui avait regardé le premier groupe avant de se faire repérer se dirigea vers le même port, quant il vie deux anciens maître de la keyklade. Il descendit légèrement et les suivit tout en écoutant leur conversation.

« -Trouver tous leurs enfants pour ce faire pardonner, c'est une bonne idée mais…On ne sais ni à quoi ils ressemblent ni leur nom, j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Xehanort.

-Je me suis dit que si on trouver Asajiro, Yukio et Eriqua, que peut être ils seront nous aider.

-C'est une bonne idée…Encore faut ils les trouver et surtout les reconnaître après tout, ils doivent avoir, un peu plus d'une quarantaine d'années maintenant. Si ça se trouve nous sommes tous les deux grand-père. »

A ce moment quelqu'un près d'eux éclata de rire, mais les deux maîtres ne virent personne, à part un petit oiseau bleu aux plumes bleu sombre et qui les regarder étrangement.

« -Ne me dit pas que ces l'oiseau qui vient de rire ? demanda Eraqus

-Les oiseaux ne parlent pas et rit encore moins, cela doit être des gamins dans les environs. Dit Xehanort

-A moins que dans ce monde si, cela soit possible que les oiseaux parlent, après tout chaque monde à ces propres règles, et ce ne serais pas la première fois qu'il y ai des animaux qui parle, même si ce serais un peu étranges. Se dit Eraqus

-Manquerais plus que ça…Les oiseaux parlaient. » Ria Xehanort

Les deux maîtres continuaient leurs chemins sans remarquer que l'oiseau les suivaient toujours et que ces yeux pétillaient de malice. Comme s'il allait préparer un mauvais coup…

« -Que qu'on tu faire une fois que Yukio sera face à toi ? demanda Eraqus à son vieil ami

-ça, c'est une bonne question, à laquelle je n'ai pas encore de réponse…

-Lui non plus de tout façon. Dit une voix »

Les deux veilles amis regardèrent autour d'eux, ils y avaient du monde, mais personne ne leur prêter attention, ils virent l'oiseau et se regardèrent, mais ils ne dirent rien. Est-ce que c'était l'oiseau qui avait parlé, ou une autre personne de passage ?

« -Est-ce que cet oiseau nous suit ? demanda Xehanort »

L'oiseau observer les deux vieux maîtres, il volait surplace, attendant que les deux amis reprennent leur route, se qu'ils firent, en jetant des coups d'œil à l'oiseau qui ne parlait pas. Les deux amis se dirent que cela devait être une personne qui passer par la et qui parler avec quelqu'un.

« - Je t'ai dit se que je ferais quand je verrais Yukio, mais toi que fera tu ? Tu diras la vérité à Eriqua et Asajiro ? demanda Xehanort

-Ils ont le droit de le savoir…Même s'ils me détestent après cela. Dit Eraqus songer

-Comment tu as su ?

-Su quoi ?

-Que tu étais leur père ? »

L'oiseau parut surpris et écouta un peu plus attentivement.

« -Et bien je cherchais un livre pour Yukio, et je suis tomber sur le panier quand lequel était Eriqua quand je les ai trouvés. Il y avait encore la couverture qu'elle avait, et je me suis dit que cela lui ferait peut-être plaisir de l'avoir. Asajiro m'avait dit qu'il regrettait de ne rien avoir d'elle a sa naissance, et quand je l'ai pris une enveloppe et tomber, je m'en veux car je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, je me préoccuper plus de la forte fièvre et de l'épuisement d'Asajiro, ainsi que de la toux et fièvre de Yukio et Eriqua. Surtout d'Eriqua, elle avait l'air d'avoir à peine d'avoir quelques jours. C'est dans cette enveloppe que j'ai su…Su que Asajiro et Eriqua étaient mes propres enfants…Je m'en veux de ne pas les avoirs reconnues. »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis, Xehanort ne savais pas quoi dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien dire ? Lui n'a su pour Yukio que quelques jours avant l'examen du symbole de Terra et Aqua. Et cela ne lui avait fait ni chaud ni froid. Pourquoi après tout ? Il avait d'autre chose à faire. Et quand il l'avait vu le jour de l'examen…Il n'eu droit à un léger regard d'indifférence de ce petit garçon qui lui ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau au même âges.

Eraqus lui repensait à ces deux enfants, Asajiro qui était méfiant au début mais avait finis par lui faire pleinement confiance. Peut-être qu'il savait déjà ou à cause de sa mère…Il a su plus tard que c'est elle qui les avait laissés dans la rue…Avant de mourir. S'il elle n'était pas morte et serais allé lui demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle les avait laissés dans la rue ? Pourquoi elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Pourquoi tout simplement ?

Le silence fut brisé non pas par l'un des deux maitres, mais par un cri, une voix féminine qui parler derrière eux…Enfin cria plutôt.

« -Quoi !? Sérieux !? »

Ils se retournaient vers l'oiseau, qui semblait stupéfier, il s'envola plus près d'Eraqus et dit :

« -Vous êtes no… Le père de Asajiro et Eriqua ?!

-L'oiseau parle…dit stupéfait Xehanort

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Eraqus à l'oiseau surpris qu'il puise parler, enfin elle, peut-être.

-Humm…En même temps cela explique beaucoup de chose. Dit l'oiseau

-L'oiseau parle…Dit Xehanort toujours pas remis de la surprise

-Oui, oui je parle, je vole, je chante, je danse…Tout se que vous pouvez imaginer Maître Xehanort.

-Vous me connaissez ? demanda Xeharnort

-Oui ainsi que votre amis ici présent le maître Eraqus ces élèves Terra, Aqua, Ven ainsi que Sora et compagnie, Asem le vrai sage, ces disciples tout le monde en faites…

-Comment cela se fait-il ? demanda Eraqus

-Et bien, d'un je sais énormément de chose et…Vos aventure son raconter à travers tout une saga de jeux vidéo, avec scénario complexe et casse-tête. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent et se demandaient la même chose, des jeux vidéo ?

« -Ne me dite pas que les gardiens ne vous ont rien dit ?

-On ne l'ai à pas suivis, nous voulions trouver tout le monde tout de suite. Dit Eraqus

-Alors que vous êtes dans une ville que vous ne connaissais pas, et qui plus ai vous cherchez des personnes dont vous ne savez ni les noms ni à quoi ils peuvent bien ressemblaient. Sachant que ce monde à ces propres règles et ces lois, et qui est en passant un peu cingler…Vous êtes sérieux ? Moi qui pensais que vous étaient plus malin que ça…

-C'est pour cela que nous cherchons en priorité Yukio, Eriqua et Asajiro…

-Oui et vous pensez qu'ils ont au moins quarante balais et ont des enfants. Carl et Rosa ont oublier une information importante…

-Laquelle ? demanda Eraqus s'imaginant les pire scénario

-Que ces trois là sont arriver dans ce monde, seulement quelques années avant les autres enfants, de ce fait Asajiro à 21 ans, Yukio 20 ans et mo…Eriqua 19 ans ! Et maintenant suivez moi je sais où se trouve Yukio, en plus ont est pas loin. Asajiro lui va bientôt arriver et Eriqua…Elle est occupée. » Dit l'oiseau d'une manière étrange.

Les deux maîtres de la keyblaide suivirent l'oiseau pas vraiment confiant, Eraqus se demander qui était ce drôle d'oiseau, surtout qu'il sentait qu'il le connaissait, une impression que la raiponce se trouver sur son nez. Ils arrivèrent vers un port, une scène était montée et des personnes étaient dessus en train de régler certaines chose. L'oiseau s'arrêta sur une rambarde. Ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi l'oiseau s'arrêta subitement, et regarder autour d'eux. Leurs regard se porta vers la scène. C'est alors qu'ils virent un jeune homme de 20 ans. Un jeune homme qui ressemblait étrangement à Xehanort au même âges.

« -Yukio. Dit Eraqus

-Oui. Dit l'oiseau

-Que fait-il sur scène ? Demanda Xehanort »

L'oiseau ne répondit pas, une musique se mit à retentir et Yukio se mit à chanter

_I'M STILL HERE (la planète aux trésors)_

_« I am a question to the world  
not and answer to be Heard  
or a moment that's held in your arms  
and what do you think you'd ever say  
I won't listen anyway  
you don't know me  
and I'll never be what you want me to be  
and what do you think you'd understand  
I'm a boy no, I'm a man  
You can't take me and throw me away  
And how can you learn what's never shown  
Yeah you stand here on your own  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
We want to hold on and feel I belong  
And how can the world want me to change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
They don't know me  
Cause I'm not here_

_And you see the things they never see  
All you wanted I could be  
Now you know me and I'm not afraid  
And I wanna tell you who I am  
Can you help me be a man  
They can't break me  
As long as I know who I am_

_They can't see me  
But I'm still here_

_They can't tell me who to be  
Cause I'm not what they see  
Yeah, the world is still sleeping  
While I keep on dreaming for me  
And their words are just whispers and lies  
That I'll never believe _

_And I want a moment to be real  
Wanna touch things I don't feel  
We want to hold on and feel I belong  
And how can they say I'll never change  
They're the ones that stay the same  
I'm the one now  
Cause I'm still here_

_I'm the one  
Cause I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here  
I'm still here »_

Tout le monde applaudit, les deux maîtres étaient stupéfaits.

« -Il est doué, n'est ce pas. Dit l'oiseau

\- …

-…

-Oui la première fois qu'on l'entant chanter on reste sans voix. Et apparemment c'est la même chose quand je…Quand Eriqua chante.

-Vraiment ? dit Eraqus.

-Apparemment…Cela vous déçoit ?

-Comment cela ? demanda Eraqus

-Est-ce que vous êtes déçus de savoir que votre fille préfère chanter que de manier la keyblaide, de savoir que Asajiro préfère jouer sur scène, ou écrire…De même que Yukio qui préfère lui aussi être sur scène que d'être un porteur ou maître de la keyblaide ? »

Les deux maîtres se taisent, réflèchisant, puis répondit à l'oiseau qui n'en était pas vraiment un, mais pour le moment c'était juste un drôle d'oiseau.

« -Non, je ne suis pas déçu, si cela leur plaît, s'ils sont plus heureux dans ce qu'ils font, s'ils en faisant cela ils peuvent éviter de se perdre. Peux importe ce qu'ils font je serais fier. Dit Eraqus

-Je n'ai rien à dire, je ne suis que son géniteur, je ne l'ai pas élevé et quand j'ai su pour lui, je n'ai rien ressentie, ni quand je l'ai vu, alors pourquoi j'ai envies de le connaître maintenant ? Dit Xehanort songeur

-Et puis cela ne me regarde pas, je n'ai jamais été un père pour eux…

-C'est faux ! dit l'oiseau coupant Eraqus.

-Je vous…

-Alors ce n'était pas une blague. Vous êtes vraiment là…Je peux savoir se que tu trafique encore ? demanda Yukio, à l'oiseau, qui les avait rejoints

-Moi ? Ils s'étaient perdu donc je l'ai amener ici vu qu'il te chercher car à part moi, toi et Asajiro ils ne savent le nom de personne, ni à quoi ils ressemblent.

-On ne connais pas votre nom. Dit Xehanort à l'oiseau

-Oups…Dit l'oiseau »

Yukio soupira et parla de nouveau à l'oiseau

« -Et ?

-Et j'ai appris qui était mon…Qui était le père de Asajiro et Eriqua. Dit l'oiseau qui devenait de plus en plus étrange

-Qui est ?

-C'est moi Yukio. Je suis contant de te revoir tu as beaucoup grandi. Dit Eraqus en metent une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui le regardait abasourdit, les yeux ronds.

« -Maître…Alors là je ne l'avais pas vu venir…Attend quand tu l'as su, tu n'as pas eu l'excellente idée de…Je ne sais pas…Reprendre ta forme humaine ? demanda Yukio à l'oiseau

-C'est vrai que j'y ai pas du tout penser. Dit l'oiseau »

Yukio tomba à la renverse, sous l'effet du choc sans doute…

« Tu es sérieuse ?! hurla-t-il en se relevant vite

-Bah oui. Dit simplement l'oiseau »

Yukio regarda l'oiseau d'un air désespérer. Il se demanda parfois qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour connaître des gens comme elle, puis il se rappelle depuis quand il la connaît et qu'est ce qui se serait passer s'il n'avait jamais croisé son chemin. Les deux maîtres qui étaient complètement perdu ne disait rien et suivait l'échange en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passer. Il avait compris que l'oiseau avait une forme humain et qu'il serait une fille ?

Soudain une musique retentit et Yukio sorti son téléphone, le mit devant lui puis il décrocha, un hologramme d'une jeune fille apparut.

« -Salut Yuii, un problème ? demanda Yukio

-Pas vraiment, juste est ce que je peux savoir pourquoi il y a Mickey, Donald et Dingo en ville ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?

-Au courant de quoi ?

-KH à débarquer en ville et au lieu de suivre Carl et Rosa plus de la moitie se sont fait la malle…

-Donc on doit les retrouver.

-Voilà…Ça ira ?

-Ouais…Merci pour l'info et toi ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai trouvé le Maître Eraqus et Xehanort, enfin miss drôle d'oiseau les a trouvés.

-Salut Yuii ! dit l'oiseau en se posant sur l'épaule de Yukio

-Et tu sais le plus drôle ? demanda Yukio

-Non, mais tu vas me le dire.

-Elle n'a même pas penser à reprendre son apparence humaine alors qu'elle a appris un truc important.

-Qui est ?

\- Notre cher drôle d'oiseau à appris qui était le père de Eriqua et Asajiro…

-Mais Eriqua… AH d'accord…Je vois… La jeune fille éclata de rire et Yukio pouffa

-Oh ces l'oiseau »

La jeune fille riait, une fois calmer elle regarda les deux maîtres et reporta son attention sur Yukio

« -Tu devrais leur expliquer ce qu'il se passe, ils ont l'air perdue. Je vais aller parler à Michey et aux deux autres, je te tiens au courant si j'en trouve d'autre.

-D'accord, merci, à peluche

-A peluche. »

Puis l'hologramme disparu et Yukio rangea son téléphone, puis il regarda les deux maîtres et l'oiseau qui s'était de nouveau poser sur une rambarde

« -Donc cet oiseau est en réalité un humain. Une fille ? demanda Xehanort

-Oui une jeune femme de 19 ans plus précisément, qui à tendance à pondre des plans plus tordu les uns que les autres.

-Oh excuse-moi de vouloirs faire avancer les choses, ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a des gens qui mettent cent-cinq ans pour comprendre qu'ils ont amoureux !

-Je ne te parle pas que de ça…. Juste une question, Elle a dit quoi quand elle apprit que vous étiez le père de Asajiro et d'Eriqua ? demanda Yukio à Eraqus qui fut un peu surpris par la question

-Et bien elle a dit que cela expliquait beaucoup de chose. »

Yukio regarda l'oiseau qui semblait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« -C'est tout ce que tu as trouvé à dire ?

-Bah ces vrai en plus…

-ERIQUA, es-tu sérieuse ? C'est pour ça que ta pas repris ta forme humaine ? »

L'oiseau s'envola et fit place à une jeune femme qui regarda droit dans les yeux de Yukio

« -Oui…Et puis je ne savais pas quoi faire, ni dire…Et puis parfois c'était drôle ! »

La jeune femme avait les cheveux qui lui arrivait au épaules légèrement onduler, ces mèches de devant étaient reporter à l'arriver en une petite queue de cheval, ils étaient bleu sombre comme ces yeux, elle souriait de manière espiègle, Ella avait un débardeur bleu clair et un short gris clair, ainsi que des sandales noirs.

Elle défiait Yukio du regard, avant qu'elle et Yukio ne se mettent à rire.

« -Tu ne changera jamais toi ! dit Yukio en riant

-Ce n'est pas prévue au programme. Dit-elle »

La jeune femme fit face aux deux maître et leur dit en souriant :

« -Salut, ça faisait longtemps.

-Eriqua…C'est bien toi ?

-Oui…Maître. Dit-elle timidement »

Eraqus pris Eriqua dans ces bras, d'abord surprise celle-ci ne fit rien, puis se colla un peu à celui qu'elle prenait pour son père avant de savoir qu'il était vraiment son père.

« -Je suis désoler de ne pas avoir su…

-Ce n'est rien, vous n'y êtes pour rien même Asajiro ne sais plus vraiment pourquoi vous nous avez trouver là-bas…Je crois même que je ne sais même pas comment en ta rencontrer Yukio

-En même temps, t'étais un bébé de quelques jours, normal que tu ne te souviennes pas, moi-même je ne sais pas comment j'ai croisé votre route, je sais juste que si je n'avais pas rencontré avec Asajiro, je serais surement mort à l'heur qu'il est. Dit Yukio en riant »

Eriqua s'écarta de Eraqus en soupirant et donna un coup à Yukio

« -Arrête. Dit-elle simplement avec un regard dure

-Bon maintenant il manque plus que Asajiro. Dit Yukio

-Je suis là…Dit une voix derrière eux »

Ils se retournaient et virent un jeune homme, le regard perdu.

« -Oni-chan ! dit Eriqua

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peu m'expliquer se qui se passe ici ? dit Asajiro

-Asajiro…dit Eraqus

-Maître…Je suis heureux de vous revoir. Dit-il en lui souriant

-T'est là depuis longtemps ? demanda Yukio

-Assez longtemps pour savoir que vous êtes mon père, que Eriqua vous a suivis sous forme d'oiseau, et qu'elle n'a pas penser à reprendre sa forme humain et que Yuii à trouver Mickey, Donal et Dingo. Est-ce que j'ai louper quelque chose ?

-Yukio qui chanter I'm Still Herre de la planète aux trésor. D'ailleurs c'était génial, bravo.

-Merci. »

Asajiro soupira, il était grand et avait les même cheveux que Eriqua mais il était coupé cours, ces yeux étaient noire encre, il portait un t-shirt noir avec une tête de mort blanche qui sourie et un chapeau de paille dessus, un short beige et des tong noir.

« -On est vraiment dans un monde de fou. Dit-il en soupirant

-Normal on est à Mystèrious, la ville la plus folle de ce monde ! dit Eriqua d'un éclat joyeux. »

Prochain chapitre : Yume to Hazakura et l'histoire de Terra.

Merci d'avoir lue à la semaine prochaine.


	5. parents enfants

Eraqus : Asajiro (G) (Grand frère) Eriqua (F) (Petite sœur)

Xehanort : Yukio (G)

Vanitas : Hiroshi (G)

Ventus : Aira (F)

Terra : Tatiana (F)

Aqua : Katsuo (G)

Sora+Kairi : Akako (F)

Riku: Yuii (F) (Petite sœur) Kazuki (G) (Grand frère)

Xion : Harry (G)

Roxas : Léa (F)

Lea : Roxane (F)

Isa : Kintaro (G)

Ienzo : Kakei, Christa (faux jumeaux)

Demyx ou Myde :Kaede et Tatsuya (faux jumeaux)

Luxu : Sayuri (F, grande sœur) et Asaki (G, petit frère)

Ira : Kazuki (G)

Invi : Trixi (F)

Gula : Laki (F)

Aced : Ken (G)

Ava : Ryo (G)

Ephemer : Okuni (F)

Skuld : Taro (G)

Brain : Tamiko (F)

Lauriam : Akimi (F)

Strelizia : Takashi (F)


	6. Yume To Hazakura et l'histoire de Terra

Bonjour, Bonsoir à tous et à toute voilà un nouveau chapitre, les personnages ne m'appartiennes pas, ils viennent de la licence Kingdom Hearts, seuls les enfants et le monde de mystèrious vienne de moi.

Aujourd'hui l'histoire de Terra et la rencontre de Tatiana. Bonne lecture

La chanson n'es pas de moi, elle vient de Wotamin

Chapitre 4 Yume to Hazakura et l'histoire de Terra

Place de l'Ange. Une jeune femme regarda depuis l'arrière d'un rideau la foule qui s'accumuler, elle inspira et expira, bientôt se serais son tour. Elle referma le rideau en passant devant un miroir elle s'observa. Elle était un peu plus grande que les filles de son âges, « pas aussi grande que lui » pensa-t-elle. De long cheveux brun et onduler tombant en cascade dans son dos. Elle fixe ces grand yeux bleu-vert, ses train du visage fin. Puis son pendentif en forme de fleur de cerisier argenter. Elle porte un léger haut marin, une jupe noir qui lui tomber sur les genoux et des sandales marron avec de léger talon.

« -On va enfin se retrouver après toute ces années… » murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, elle porta sa main à son pendentif et l'ouvrit, elle regarda la photo à l'intérieure et le pétale de sakura blanc.

« -Ce n'est pas un rêve, hein maman ? C'est bien la réalité ? » Elle referma le pendentif et fis volte-face. Son tour était arrivée.

Plus loin le groupe marcher et essayer de faire la conversation, enfin, surtout Ventus et Karilla. Aqua et Katsuo essayer tant bien que mal de parler, mais n'y arriver pas vraiment, Vanitas ne parler pas et regarder droit devant soi et Terra était perdu dans ses penser.

Karilla commençait à s'énerver, mais soupira, qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien y faire après tout ? Le son d'une petite cloche la fit lever les yeux vers Katsuo.

« -Yuii à trouver Michey, Donald et Dingo, elle part chercher les autres avec eux.

-Super, trois personnes en moins à trouver ! dit Karilla rassurer

-Ouais…Dit Katsuo

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Aqua

-Oh, rien, je me demandais juste comment elle a réagi en les voyant, sachant qu'elle vient tout juste de recevoir le message et qu'elle les a vues bien avant.

-Tu m'étonne. Humm…Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a trois personnages de dessins animer célèbre dans la ville ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? dit Karilla en imitant surement son ami. »

Les deux jeunes adultes se regardaient et éclatèrent de rire. Les quatre porteur de Keyblaide se regardaient sans rien comprendre et Vanitas haussa les épaules, ce n'était pas important après tout.

Ils finirent par arriver à la place de l'Ange et nos héros huent le souffle couper.

« -C'est…

-Magnifique »

La place était faite d'un mélange de pierre blanche, grise claire et bleu claire. Une fontaine constituer de pierre blanche et bleu, de deux étages avec une statue représentant un ange déployant ces ailles, surplomber la place, elle faisait face à une autre statue d'un ange dont les ailles était replier autour de l'ange comme un bouclier, la place était en arrondit et surplomber une partie de la ville, il y avait des bancs blanc et bleu avec des gravures de plumes et d'ailles. Les deux statue étaient d'une telle précision et netteté incroyable, chaque détaille étaient visibles, des plumes aux habits des anges, ainsi que les traits de leur visage.

C'était comme si les deux anges avaient été pétrifier dans la pierre. Des lampadaires surmonter de plumes étaient disposer tout autours de la place, ainsi qu'une petite scène où tout le monde s'activer.

Terra s'approcha de la scène, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était ici, quelque part. Ven et Aqua s'approchaient de lui. Katsuo et Karilla observer la scène et Vanitas regarder autour de lui espère secrètement croiser des yeux bleu électrique.

« -Tu l'as vu ? demanda Aqua en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

-Non mais je crois qu'elle est quelque part ici, juste sous nos yeux.

-Si elle est là, alors on la trouvera, ne tant fait pas. Dit Ven en lui souriant

-Merci Ven. »

Aqua leur sourit, puis elle remarqua une légère cicatrice sur l'épaule de Terra, qu'il n'avait pas avant qu'ils soient séparés.

« -Terra comment tu t'es fait cette cicatrice ?

-Oh ça, c'est en arrivant dans le monde où j'ai été expulser… »

Terra ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à se souvenir, ni même de rire, il se mit alors à leur raconter ce qu'il lui était arriver.

« -Quand je suis arrivé dans ce monde, je suis tomber d'une petite hauteur sur le toit d'une maison, j'ai traversé le toit. Cette chute et le combat que nous avions mener juste avant m'a assommé pendant une semaine. Quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans un lit et mes blessures étaient penser. La chambre était petite est ranger de manière…Original. » Terra sourit à ce souvenir, c'est à se moment qu'il l'avait rencontré, sa Sakura.

XXX

Il se souviens d'avoir fixé pendant un bon moment une commode remplis de livre et papier empiler les uns sur les autres, de manière à ce que l'on peut prendre ce dont on avait besoin facilement, mais cela semblait surtout sur le point de s'écrouler, puis il avait fixé la table de nuit ou était poser un cahier à coter de chaussure et d'un bol vide, puis le plafond ou était accrocher une boite avec tout le matériel pour se brosser les dents et les cheveux. Il sursauta quant il entendit une voix clair

« -Vous voilà enfin réveiller ! »

Terra avait lever les yeux vers la voix et vu une jeune femme qui tenais une bassine avec des bandage. Il ne comprenait pas qui était cette jeune femme.

« -Cela fait plus d'une semaine que je vous ai trouver, enfin, plutôt que vous êtes tombé chez moi. D'ailleurs il faudrait vraiment que je répare le trou, avant qu'il ne pleuve ou ne commence à faire froid…. Mais bon au mois vous êtes réveillé ! »

La jeune femme s'approcha et tira une chaise ou se trouver une petite pile de livres, elle les prix et les posa délicatement sur les autres sur la commode, mais tout s'écroula, la jeune femme soupira puis haussa les épaules, elle se plaça près de Terra et lui dit :

« -Il va falloir que je refasse vos bandages, ne bouger pas trop s'il vous plaît... »

Terra avait acquiescé, il ne pouvait pas détacher ces yeux de la jeune femme, il l'a détaillé, elle semblait un peu petite, elle avait des cheveux blond qui lui tomber sur les omoplates, avec un sorte de foulard qui lui retenait les cheveux, la peau légèrement mate, un nez fin, ainsi qu'une fine bouche. Elle avait de grand yeux bleu-vert, elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait, Terra ne sentait aucune douleur, il sentait juste les mains de la jeune femme, elle avait les mains douces. Elle portait un T-shirt à manche longue rouge-orange avec une fleur de lotus comme dessins, un jeans simple et des chaussettes grise.

« -Au faites je ne connais même pas votre nom. Et je ne me suis même pas présenté…Je suis Sakura, et vous êtes cher moi, vous m'avez fait une sacrer peur en tombant…J'y ai même laisser fait cramer mon riz…encore une fois… » Elle avait murmuré cette phrase pour elle mais Terra l'avait entendu, et pouffa légèrement. Puis il lui parla pour la première fois

« -Je m'appelle Terra, je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur, je ne compte pas rester ici...

-Vous resterez ici le temps que vos blessures ne seront pas soignées et ces non discutable, sinon je vous envoyer quelqu'un qui va vous empêcher de bouger vous verres. »

A ce même moment la porte se rouvris légèrement et un chat entra, il marcha vers le lit et y monta, il regarda Terra et renifla, puis il lui tourna le dos et s'installa au pied du lit.

« -Vous allez voir il est très fort pour empêcher les gens de bouger, n'est-ce pas mon petit Titi. » dit-elle au chat

Terra compris que c'était le chat dont parler Sakura. C'était lui qui était devait l'empêcher de partir, Terra ne peut se retenir de rire, Sakura fit semblant d'être vexer, mais elle était soulagée de la voir rire, elle se leva donc pour ranger les livres qui était tomber en se disant qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'une vrai étagère.

« -Les jours sont vite passer, je ne remarquais pas le temps qui passer, une fois que je peux, enfin, que je fus autorisé à me lever, je lui ai réparer son toit un jour ou elle était partie à son travail et faire des courses, cela ne l'avait pas vraiment enchanté quand elle est rentrée...

XXX

« -Tu es blessais et tu me repars mon toit, j'aurais peu le faire !

-Et comment ?

-Avec les planches que tu as utilisé, ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille que je ne sais pas bricoler, j'ai même fabriqué cette étagère toute seule. Avait-elle dit en désignant une étagère, ou était ranger de la vaisselle,

Terra reconnue que s'était bien fait

« -C'est ma fautes si le toit était cassé, la moindre des choses s'est que je le répare. »

Elle avait soupiré et l'avait remercié. Elle avait l'air fatiguer. Elle s'était allongée sur le canapé et s'était assoupit rapidement, Terra s'approcha et la recouvrit d'une fine couverture trop fine selon lui

Elle rentrait souvent de son travail fatiguer, une fois il l'avait trouvé assoupie sur son canapé, il l'avait porter jusqu'à la chambre et l'avait installé sur le lit. Le lendemain elle s'était réveiller avec une fièvre de cheval, mais avait voulu allait travailler.

« -Tu as une fièvre de cheval, tu n'es pas en état d'aller travailler au café. Lui avait-il dit

-C'est gentille Terra, mais si je ne vais pas travailler je risque de perdre mon boulot.

-Il ne peuvent pas te virer juste parce que tu es malade.

-Normalement non, mais moi oui.

-Je ne comprend pas, pourquoi ?

-Car c'est ainsi, maintenant il faut que j'y aille.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner. »

Sakura soupira, elle n'avait pas la force de lutter, elle savait que Terra avait raison, elle n'était pas en état de se lever, mais elle devait le faire, se forcer à parler avec une voix normale et pas casser. Elle accepta la proposition de Terra en priant pour qu'il ne remarque rien.

Arriver au café, Sakura enfila sa tenue de serveuse et salua tout le monde sans que personne ne lui réponde. Terra resta assis à une table et remarqua vite que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout le monde regarder Sakura, sois avec pitié, sois comme si elle était un monstre, ou alors comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais dû exister. Elle travaillé depuis une heures, quand n'en pouvant plus, elle s'écroula avec le plateau dans les mains. Tout le monde poussa des cries de surprise, mais personne ne s'emblait s'inquiéter pour elle.

« -Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital. Avait-il dit

-Faites se que vous voulez mais qu'elle ne reste pas dans mon café, je ne veux pas de serveuse qui s'écroule avec un plateau dans les mains. Avait répondu le patron du café

-Mais elle est malade.

-Et alors ? »

Terra surpris pris Sakura dans ces bras et partis, il l'a ramené chez elle et l'installa dans son lit, puis il retourna au café et rendit le tablier de Sakura et pris ces affaires. Quand il fut rentré, Sakura était adosser à son lit, et lui sourit quand il rentra.

« -Merci. Dit-elle avec une voix casser

-Désolé, ton patron ta virer. »

Elle soupira mais sourit à Terra, elle l'avait entendu s'inquiéter.

« -Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiété pas d'ici quelque jour ça ira mieux.

-Pourquoi tout le monde à l'air de te mépriser.

-Quand j'irais mieux je te le dirais, promis, encore merci »

Puis elle avait fermé les yeux, Terra était rester à son chever tout le temps qu'elle était malade, lisant ces livres quand elle dormait et faisant à manger, riant quand Sakura se plainai qu'il était meilleurs cuisinier qu'elle.

Une fois qu'elle alla mieux elle amena Terra sur une place dans un coin qu'elle seule connaissait.

« -Je t'ai promis de tout de dire, alors voilà, il y a un peu plus de deux décennie, il y avait un homme qui gouverner ici, un véritable tirant, un monstre. Tout le monde en avait peur, a par une seule personne, la fille légitime du roi d'un pays voisin, qui été odieuse, et presque aussi cruel que cet homme, un jour cette femme fut enlevée et amener à cet homme, il l'a viola. Et la prit pour épouse peu après, cette femme le détester, elle était réduite à un jouet, elle se suicida, après avoir donné naissance à un enfant, issu de ce viole, avant de s'enlever la vie, elle avait empoisonné l'homme, ils moururent tous les deux le même jour, depuis ce jour, tout le monde considère cet enfant comme une malédiction. Cet enfant maintenant et adulte et rien à changer, on la considère comme son père, un père qu'elle n'a jamais connu et jamais eu envie de ressembler, ni à sa mère...Terra, cet enfant ces moi...Et les habitants me voient comme le reflet de mes parents et me crois maudite. Je ne suis pas comme eux, je n'ai jamais voulu l'être, mais on me voit capable de faire les même chose cruel que mon père et aussi odieuse que ma mère, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai ais jamais considéré comme mes parents, ils sont morts le jour de ma naissance, ce qui fait aussi penser que je n'apporte que le malheur...Maintenant tu sais tout. Si tu veux partir après avoir entendu cela, je comprendrais. » Avait-elle dit en souriant. »

Terra ne sait pas vraiment ce qui lui a pris à ce moment-là, peut être ressentait il déjà quelque chose pour la jeune femme, mais à cette instant précis il fit un pas en direction de Sakura et la pris dans ses bras. Surprise la jeune femme ne bougea pas.

« -Je ne partirais pas, tu n'es pas maudite, comment les habitants de cette ville ne peuvent pas voir ta beauté, en plus d'être belle, tu es intelligente, drôle, gentille, merveilleuse, tu n'as plus à être seule, je resterais avec toi. »

Sakura, qui n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un lui parler avec autant de gentillesse, personne ne lui avait jamais fait de compliment, personne ne l'avait jamais pris dans ces bras, elle fondit en larmes dans ses bras.

XXX

Mais cette partis de l'histoire Terra ne l'avait pas raconté à ses amis, il l'a gardé pour lui, tout comme certains moment, comme le jour ou Sakura avait voulu faire des crêpes, et avait faillis brûler la maison, ou encore le temps qu'elle passait à lire, ou à rêver. Il ne parlait pas de santé qui était fragile. Ni qu'il l'avait emmené dans un autre pays pour tout recommençais.

« -Avec elle le temps passer à une vitesse folle, les jours devenaient des semaines, des semaines des moins et des moins des années. Je n'ai pas peu lui cacher d'où je venais et elle l'avait plutôt bien prix » Terra ria à ce qu'avait dit Sakura à ce moment là

XXX

« -Donc tu viens d'un autre monde, tu es un porteur de clef géante, la key je sais plus quoi, et à cause de Xenha machin chose tu as été séparer de tes amis Ventus et Aqua, puis tu les as retrouvés, et un inconnu sortie de nulle part vous a tous expédier dans divers monde et tu n'arrives plus à créer des portail, pour les rejoindre… Ah bah vieux… »

Terra avait éclaté de rire, le coup de la clef géante, et surtout tu Xenha machin chose ainsi que tu « ah bah vieux » l'avait fait éclater de rire, Sakura le regarder confuse.

-Tu es génial Sakura, Xehana machin chose, ah ah ah, c'est hilarant.

-Mais vas-tu arrêter de rire oui ! » dit Sakura en le frappant doucement.

Finalement elle se mit ta rire elle aussi. Ce fut ce jour, que Terra lui dit pour la première fois « Je t'aime » et que Sakura avait souris en disant « Je sais » et avait ajouter « Moi aussi, je t'aime »

A partir de ce jour, la vie était comme rose, ils s'installèrent dans une petite maison, et trouvèrent facilement du travail, au début les habitants s'interrogèrent sur ses deux jeunes gens sortis de nulle part, mais ils les prirent vite d'affection. Quelques temps après Sakura tombas enceinte, elle et Terra étaient au paradis, mais se bonheur fut de courte durée...

« -Sakura, a fait une fausse couche, elle s'en ai vite remis, enfin, je crois, mais elle a était forte, elle l'a toujours été... Seulement, cela arriva plusieurs fois, à part une fois. On nous a dit que se serais s'en doute notre seul et unique chance, à ce moment tous les habitants nous ont aider, Sakura devait un maximum se reposer, qu'elle le veuille ou non »

Il se souvient qu'elle avait vraiment du mal à rester au lit toute la journée, elle détestait rester à rien faire, mais elle acceptait, elle-même avait remarquait que sa grosse la fatiguer beaucoup. Il se souvient de ces saute d'humeur qui agacer Sakura mais le faisait rire. Il adorait être au petit soin avec elle, la sentir dormir paisiblement coutre lui…

Terra fit une pause dans son récit personne n'osaient faire la remarque qu'il parlait de cette femme au passé depuis le début.

« -Elle finissait à peine son septième mois de grossesse qu'elle se sentait de plus en plus mal, nous sommes allés voire les médecins, le bébé...Son cœur bâté de manière irrégulière, il battait de moins en moins vite, c'était soit on ne faisait rien et il y avait un risque pour que Sakura et le bébé ne survive pas, soit on le faisait naître, avec un risque qu'il ne peut survive. On a décidé de le faire naître, mais il eut un problèmes pendant l'accouchement, le bébé était né et a survécu, mais...mais Sakura avait donner sa vie pour que cela puisse arriver...Je n'oublierais jamais ces dernière parole... » il avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure presque inaudible.

XXX

-Je suis désolée Terra, je savais le sexe du bébé, mais je n'ai pas voulu te le dire pour t'embêter. Prend soin d'elle pour moi d'accord ?

-On prendra soin d'elle... ensemble...

-Non, Terra, je...je ne vais pas… pouvoir rester, pardonne-moi...

-Ne dis pas de bêtise Sakura. »

La voix de Terra était tremblante

« -Je sais que je vais partir… je ne le sens, mais je… resterais à jamais dans vos… cœurs, je veillerais sur vous. Terra… pardonne toi pour ce qui sais passer, vas retrouver… tes amis, et reste avec eux. Veille sur… Tatiana, je t'aime Terra. »

Ce fut les derniers mots de la jeune femme, les médecins n'ont rien peut faire.

« -Je te le promet Sakura, je veillerais sur Tatiana, elle sera la plus heureuse des petites filles »

« -Je me suis occuper de Tatiana pendant un peu plus de sept ans, jusqu'au jour où cet homme est apparu et l'a prise. »

Personne ne parla comme avec Aqua, Ven et celle-ci l'enlaçaient.

« -Merci les amis

-Ne t'inquiète pas Terra nous sommes là, et on va retrouver Tatiana. »

Vanitas les regarder, il ne fit rien, il jeta un œil au gardien, ils serrent des dents et des points. Il trouva cela étonnant. A un moment Katsuo regarda la scène et dit :

« -La voilà »

Les quatre héros regardaient la scène et virent une jeune femme brune portant un pendentif en forme de fleur de sakura. La jeune femme qui n'était autre que Tatiana fit un signe à d'autres personnes, puis une musique retenti et se mit à chanter :

Yume to Hazakura

_Kono kawa no nagareru ga gotoku  
Odayaka ni neiro ga kikoeru  
Fuku kaze ga hoo wo nadete iku  
Natsukashii omoide ga nijimu_

_(J'entends une douce tonalité,  
Semblable au courant de cette rivière.  
Le vent caresse mes joues,  
Des souvenirs nostalgiques remontent à la surface.)_

Elle avait une voix magnifique et pleine de douceur, les quatre maître de la Keyblaide était subjuguer par la beauté de cette voix. Terra eu l'impression d'entendre Sakura chanter à travers elle

_Haruka naru sora wa  
Mune wo saku you ni  
Wasure kaketa kioku wo samasu  
Afureru wa namida  
_

_(Le ciel lointain,  
Comme s'il déchire ma poitrine,  
Réveille mes souvenirs oubliés.  
Mes larmes débordent.)_

_Shiroi sakura no hana no kisetsu wa  
Tooku yume no naka ni dake  
Mai chiru hanabira no sasayaita  
Wasurarenai kotoba_

_(La saison des cerisiers blancs,  
Se trouve seulement dans un rêve lointain.  
Les pétales qui s'éparpillent me murmuraient,  
Des mots inoubliables.)_

Les larmes de Terra se firent plus nombreuse, il se souviens, de ce jour, où lui et Tatiana, petite, étaient partis s'installer en montagne, à cause de la santé de Tatiana. Et où ils étaient tombés sur une forêt de sakura, des Sakura au pétales macules de blanc, en pleine fleuraison, tout ces pétales qui s'envoler éparpiller par le vent, ce spectacle était tout simplement magnifique.

_Nemurenai yoru wo hitori kiri  
Aruki dasu nurui kaze no naka  
Itazura ni hashaideita mama  
Ki ga tsukeba omoide ni kawaru_

_(Une nuit où je ne peux dormir, seule,  
Je commence à marcher dans le vent tiède.  
Bien que ce soit avec une joie inutile,  
Une fois que je le remarquerai, il se transformera en souvenir.)_

Elleles avait vues, elle l'avait vu, elle continuer de chanter même si elle était figée, le regardent, des larmes commençait à couler, mais elle continuer de chanter.

_Tsuki mo kumogakure  
Mushi atsui hibi no  
Keshitai kioku mo hakanaku wa  
Tomaranai namida  
_

_(La lune avait disparue.  
Les souvenirs des jours chauds et humides,  
Que je voulais effacer, restent éphémèrement,  
Dans mes larmes inarrêtables.)_

_Kizamareru jikan wa zankoku ni  
Hito wo shibari tsuke asobu  
Aoao to shigeru sakura no ha wa  
Nani mo katari wa shinai_

_(Le temps gravé cruellement en moi,  
Liait les personnes dans un jeu.  
Les grandes et verdoyantes feuilles du cerisier,  
Ne me disaient plus rien)_

_Shiroi sakura no hana no kisetsu wa  
Tooku yume no naka ni dake  
Mai chiru hanabira no sasayaita  
Wasurarenai kotoba._

_(La saison des cerisiers blancs,  
Se trouve seulement dans un rêve lointain.  
Les pétales qui s'éparpillent me murmuraient,  
Des mots inoubliables.)_

Elle arrêta de chanter, la chanson était finie, mais la musique continuer, elle lâcha le micro et sauta de la scène, ces joues baigner de larmes, elle courut vers eux, vers lui. Elle le vit, s'arrêtant de courir et continuant de le fixer n'osant pas y croire.

-Pa...pa...Papa ? Dit-elle la voix tremblante

-Tatiana...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleure. Aqua, Ventus et Vanitas les regarder en souriant, Katsuo s'approcha doucement et mit sa mains sur l'épaule d'Aqua. Lui aussi souriait.

« -Ont devraient les laisser seuls un moment, non ?

-Oui tu as raison. Dit Aqua.

-Allons chercher Aira et Hirochi maintenant. Dit-il »

Ils laissaient le père et la fille faire ces retrouvailles, ils les rejoindraient plus tard. Karilla du partir car Inami lui avait envoyer en message disant qu'elle avait trouvée certains membre de FF7, avant de partir elle regarda Katsuo et soupira. Puis ils partirent chacun de leur coter.

Merci d'avoir lu se long chapitre, n'hésiter pas à commenter si l'histoire vous plait ni à aller lire mon autre histoire (Cilkita et Sephiroth) de Final Fantasy 7 cela peut être interressant vise à vis de Karilla . A la prochaine


End file.
